Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) - About the Video (battybarney2014's version)
Here's the review: Barney is turning 200-million-years older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. The kids were making some things for his birthday party. When Barney goes inside, the caboose is decorated with all the balloons and the decorations. Stacy sings a song from Mexico called "Las Mañanitas" and Laura also sings a birthday song from Brazil. The kids were making a birthday cake for Barney. When the cake is finished, Barney and his friends start the party! BJ and Baby Bop arrived at the party. They brought birthday presents for Barney. They played lots of party games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, hula hoops, walk around the cones, the Twister game, ring toss, Bingo, Looby Loo, the limbo, a clapping game and an exercise game. Barney is so hungry for food, like pizza, ice cream, and lots of healthy snacks for the party. Barney opens his presents. He's got a picture of Barney with red hearts on white paper, a toy tyrannosaurus Rex, a soccer ball, homemade flowers made out of pink construction paper, a snare drum, a coloring activity book and even a teddy bear. What a special present! When it was cake time, the kids, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel put on party hats and Baby Bop, BJ and the kids sing "Happy Birthday" to Barney. Barney makes a wish before he blows out the candles. When the guests (David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney) arrive to the party, Barney and his friends greeted them. What a party! Barney asks his friends that everybody wants a piece of cake. That cake sure looks yummy! Barney is thanking them for coming to his birthday party. Happy Birthday, Barney! Barney's Birthday is released on DVD and VHS from HIT Entertainment to stores on September 13, 2005. This is the only Season 9 home video for Barney's fourth birthday since the Season 8 episode from 2004. The next would be the Season 10 episode "Caring", and the 2007 home video Dino-Mite Birthday. It had the characters from the video, including Barney, Baby Bop and BJ (the dinos), Stacy, Laura, Nick, Miguel and Anna (the main characters), and David, Rachel, Jackson, Whitney and Kami (the guest appearances). This video had the bonus episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" featured in the end of this, even the trailers for Barney and other HIT Entertainment shows, such as The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, ToddWorld, Animal Jam, Kipper, Frances and Fraggle Rock. This video was supposed to be aired on PBS, but it be televised. In 2015, the soundtrack for Barney's Birthday was released on CD in stores and Digital on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play in September (that also had only the Chuck E. Cheese Birthday from 2015 recorded in this album, but not in the 2005 home video), this was also re-released in a Modern Collection box set in October. Thanks you for watching the review of the Barney's Birthday video!